Rayne's Beginnings, a Dragon Ball Story
by SSGScarlettShinzo
Summary: (Complete) This is the beginning of Rayne's story. How will it go? Will Rayne be able to redeem himself? Who is Vanilla? Find out on the next exciting entry of Rayne's beginnings! (Now with less walls of text!)
1. A Light Drizzle

-Before we begin, I would like to thank all of you for taking the time to read this story. I have put a lot of time into this, and it means the world that you've decided to give it a chance. I promise I will not let you down. Also, for the record, the dialogue will not be exactly identical to the series, but I will try not to disgrace the original dialogue. Now, time for the story.-

-This story is set in an AU Ginyu Force/Frieza Saga. It will involve an OC of mine, named Rayne Shinzo, and he will become a pivotal point in assisting our heroes in defeating these villains.-

"Gohan! Don't lose focus! Goku is gonna be here any second, we have to hold them off until then!" Gohan was reaching into the deepest parts of his mind, finding anything he could to calm his nerves in the fight against this seemingly invulnerable machine in the Ginyu Force, more specifically, Recoome. Although Gohan and Krillin were not ready to give up, they were both on the brink of death, and could not defend themselves properly anymore. "Ah! I'm tired of this, can I finish it already?" Recoome leapt into the air gracefully and landed on his feet, preparing to charge up an attack that was sure to pulverize the two defenseless fighters in Gohan and Krillin. Recoome laughed and posed awesomely, before a sudden crash into his liver spiraled his energy downwards at an exponential rate. It was revealed that Goku had arrived just in time to save his son and best friend before this monster took them out. As Goku walked towards his allies, Recoome fell over and convulsed on the ground for a moment. Goku gave senzu beans to the two fighters, and took a moment to check up on them.

"Wow, you took a beating there, Gohan. Your mother would have my head if she knew how dirty you've gotten." As this was happening, Recoome had seemingly risen from the dead, and began laughing, laughing like a madman. "You silly goose! That one hurt a lot! Now it is time to finish this once and for a-" Before he could finish, someone had appeared behind him, and drove their hand directly through his chest, leaving him truly dead this time as a hole was now carved into the chest cavity of Recoome. As he fell over, the unknown nomad made his allegiance known early on. "Damn Ginyu Force, I told you guys to leave this line of work, but Nooooooooooo, don't listen to the only sensible person you know, keep working in a warzone 24/7, and making those STUPID darn poses!" The man shook his hand, attempting to rid it of the blood. As he did so, he walked over to Goku, holding out his other hand. "Hey there, I'm Rayne, and that guy really needed to just shut up." Goku looked back at Krillin and Gohan, hesitantly shaking the man's hand. "Well, nice to meet ya, Rayne. My name is Goku." Rayne smiled and removed his straw hat, revealing his ash white skin, topped off by his black and spikey hair.

"Don't worry about anything here, Goku. These guys are a bunch of jokes, We can take them out like garbage on Wednesday night." He tossed the hat to the side, his Silver jacket, and black cape following it. The rest of his attire was simple, yet intimidating. He was equipped with A skin tight black shirt, black baggy pants with a silver highlighted belt, black martial arts gloves, black shoes with silver accents on them, and a red scouter, or what seemed to resemble a scouter, since this version was obviously far better than the versions that the Ginyu Force were equipped with. The mere presence of this man gave an aura of many conflicting feelings, but two major ones standing out, being fear and underestimation. People were simultaneously afraid of him, but refused to take him seriously. "Now listen here you freaks, I'm gonna need you to back up, go back to whatever planet you came from, and leave us be, ya hear? I don't wanna have to replicate what I did to your buddy here." Jeice and Burter were shaken to their core by this new spectre that had simply risen on the battlefield.

"Y-you...you, l-like, totally destroyed Recoome!" The Ginyu Force's Red Magma, Jeice, was in pure disbelief and shock as to what happened to his ally, and knew that there was a high chance for this to come his direction next. "N-no way! I'm gonna kill both of you! For Recoome!" Jeice leapt down within range of the now united duo, and Burter soon followed. "I'm the Ginyu Force's Red Magma, Jeice!" He flashed an awesome pose as he spoke, and Burter followed suit. "And I'm the Ginyu Force's Blue Hurricane, Burter!" After posing, they sang out in unison. "And we are..." They lept into one last pose, and yelled out in unison. "THE GINYU FORCE!" Rayne looked over to Goku, then back to the duo. "Well, that's interesting, but do you think that's intimidating? Or are you convinced that it looks cool? Because both are falsehoods." He chuckled and shook his head, the psuedo-sadistic laugh ringing through the Namekian air. Jeice immediately flashed an expression of fear, seeing what this man was.

His power level was decieving, and it was obvious, even to Gohan, that he was much, much more powerful than anyone could imagine. "Those scouters are useless, Jeice. You know this isn't my full power, so why don't you get rid of it, and make a judgement using your mind. Do you want to die for some cheap money, or do you value your life?" Rayne spoke with a tenacity that even sent shivers down Goku for a moment, before Goku realised that he truly was on their side. "Hey Rayne." Goku walked up to him and layed a hand onto his right shoulder. "I would really appreciate if you could help us out in saving our friends. We need the Dragon Balls, and we have a Dragon Radar that can find them. Can you go with Krillin amd Gohan to help find them?" Rayne looked back at Goku for a moment, then gave a small laugh. "Goku, I also seek the Dragon Balls, but making sure these freaks do not see the light of day again is more important to me. If you'd like, I'll help after we defeat these guys.

The two of them could get a safe head start, since these guys will be too distracted with us to follow them, okay?" Goku thought for a moment, looking back at Gohan and Krillin, then over to Jeice and Burter, and then back to Rayne. "Sure, that'll work. But after we're done we've got to help them." Rayne smiled and looked through his scouter, a meter that tracked his health and intensity being low, and in the green. "Sure, Goku. That can be arranged." Goku turned to Krillin and Gohan, kneeling to them. "Gohan, Krillin, I need you guys to go and try to find the Dragon Balls now. Me and Rayne here are going to finish up here, and we'll join you, okay?" Krillin nodded and looked to Gohan. "Gohan! Let's go find those Balls!" Gohan nodded, and they both blasted off, leaving Goku and Rayne with the Ginyu Force's remaining members. "Alright, Goku. I'm sure you know what to do, so let's go ahead and beat the consciousness out of them." Goku nodded and they both prepared for a massive fight. "I'll take Jeice!" Rayne exclaims as he dashes toward him, Goku boosting quickly over to Burter. The fight commences.


	2. Thunder Strikes!

Goku and Rayne dashed into battle, immediately engaging in heavy, yet super sonicly quick punches and kicks with Jeice and Burter. All combatants were able to keep up in speed and strength, but the battle was at an, albeit flashy, stalemate, with neither side gaining any ground. After a while of battling, Goku and Rayne backed off, Jeice and Burter doing the same. Rayne looked across the open field to his opponents, then to Goku. "Hey, Goku!" He jogged over to where he was standing.

"Do you have any moves that could put these guys down if I stalled them long enough?" Goku thought for a moment, then looked back at Rayne. "Yes I do, but I don't want to kill you by accident. That's happened to me once, and I don't want to have it done to someone else." Rayne chuckled and looked back at them. "Trust me, Goku. I won't be dying anytime soon. So, I'm going to stall them, and you make sure the attack lands, okay?" He looked over to Goku once more, and Goku nodded, charging up his Kamehameha/Kaiokenx5 attack.

Rayne smiled and boosted over to Jeice and Burter with the speed of light, and began fighting with the power of three times himself. "W-what is th-this power!?" "How can he defend against both of us at the same time!?" Rayne continued to fight valiantly, until Goku had finally fully charged his attack. "Okay Rayne! Here it comes!" He pulled his arms back, and began to yell out that famous word that has become a staple of his character.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaa..." Rayne smiled as he heard the beginning of this, and he stopped fighting, confusing Jeice and Burter. "Wait, what are you doing?" Jeice looked over to Goku, and noticed that he was charging up the attack. "Burter! He's stalling so that bloke over there can attack us!" Rayne threw his hands out to either side of him, and a titanium white energy emerged from both hands. "Get ready for fireworks boys!" He laughed loudly and thrusted his hands in front of him, blasting the energy towards them. Jeice and Burter prepared to be obliterated, but nothing happened. They attempted to move, but...

"Haaaaaaaaaa, Meeeeeeeeee..." Jeice and Burter couldn't move a muscle. "W-What has he done to us!? I-I can't move!" "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Goku had unleashed the massive attack, and completely obliterated the two Ginyu Force members. Their bodies dropped to the ground, and the two heroes breathed heavily, Rayne chuckling softly at their victory. "Haha, Rayne! We did it!" Rayne glides down next to Goku, and smiles, then falls down to both hands and knees, the meter on Rayne's scouter spiking into deep orange territory. "G-Goku, hehe, go h-help Gohan, I'll be fine here..." Rayne layed up against a Cliffside and breathed slowly, closing his eyes for a while. "Okay Rayne, I'll be back as quick as I can!" And as he boosted off, Rayne nodded off to a light slumber.


	3. The Sound Of Lightning

Rayne awoke after a long period of time, longer than he had anticipated to sleep for. He stood to his feet, and stretched his arms, releasing a great yawn as he did so. "Wow, I didn't realise the levels were that high. Jeez..." He flew higher, and immediately noticed an extremely high power level south of him. "What on Namek, who could be emitting such a power like that?" He began flying slowly towards the power, being cautious, and highly interested at the same time. It took no more than 45 seconds for him to locate a large space ship, a weird humanoid alien hopping around like a frog, a large crater in the ground, and four people. After realising that one of the souls was the emperor Frieza, he dashed behind a cliff and hid.

Frieza peeked over to his last location for a second, before letting out a lowly laugh, brushing the thoughts he had to the side. "Sweet buttery Jesus, that's Frieza, and..." He peeked over the ground, and noticed three more people. "Wow, it's those two people that were with Goku earlier, and, is that Vegeta? I though he died alongside his planet. Well, turns out I'm wrong about that assumption. But, the only question is, how did he get to team with the two guys that're with Goku? He tried to destroy Earth a while back, right?" Rayne shook his head and snuck around to the back of the ship, and listened in on the ongoing dialogue between Frieza and Vegeta. "Go on, Frieza. Why don't you show us your next form?"

Krillin seemed surprised by this statement. "Ah! What do you mean new form?" Vegeta gave a low chuckle. "Aliens have an ability to transform into more powerful forms if they are in a situation that calls for it." Krillin and Gohan had a very shocked expression on their face. "Very well then, if you want to die that badly, I will allow you to witness my second form. But be warned, I have 2 more transformations after this." Frieza began laughing hysterically, and began charging up his power. He slowly became stronger, more powerful, quicker than before, and before Rayne knew it, he was in his third form already. "What! Did I really phase out for that long!? Dammit!" Rayne also noticed that the land had been shifted by a great battle, and a new ally had appeared, who was holding his own against Frieza.

"That's it, I can't be distracted anymore, I must assist them!" And with that, Rayne dashed into the air, hovering next to Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan. "Woah! Hey! Who are you!?" Vegeta was highly surprised by the sudden arrival of Rayne, but Krillin and Gohan were excited to see him. "Rayne! Oh, boy am I glad to see you! You've arrived just in time! With you, we can't lose!" Rayne smiled and looked over to Frieza. "Frieza! You're day has come! Prepare to die!" With this battle call, the intense fight between the new ally and Frieza was halted. Rayne dashed over next to the namekian ally, and stared down Frieza, who was confused as to who this new person was. "I apologise for not knowing who this insignificant creature is, but you shall die the same!"

Rayne laughed slightly, and sighed, shaking his head. "You really don't remember me Frieza?" He smiled and began pacing back and forth, albeit small strides, he still had purpose in his words and steps. "Well, should I remember you?" Rayne stopped for a moment, before smiling and removing his shirt. On his entire abdomen, there was a large scar that resembled a check mark. "This bring back any memories, Frieza?" Frieza froze with fear, but immediately put on a poker face, laughing at Rayne. "Ah! Yes, now I do remember. You're the one that got away!"

Rayne laughed and looked into his eyes. "More like YOU are the one that got away, Frieza. I've come to finish you off. You got lucky that day, but it seems that today, luck is no longer on your side." Frieza began sweating books, and stared intensely at Rayne, seeming to be in deep thought. "What's wrong Frieza? Regretting your decisions?" Frieza perked up, then immediately laughed at Rayne. "Well, not exactly. The only thing that I regret is not destroying that puny marble you call Earth sooner!" Rayne stared deeply at Frieza, the metre in his scouter going off into the yellow zone.

"Frieza, I am going to make you regret ever being born." Frieza looked at Rayne with an obvious fear in his eyes. "Hey, what's your name bud?" Rayne looked at the namekian as he asked the question. "I'm Piccolo." He smiled and turned towards him. "Piccolo, you remind me of a friend I once knew, his name was Keytar. Anyway, let me take up this battle alone, you go regain some of your strength, alright?" Piccolo looked shocked at first, but then agreed and flew off to the others. "Frieza, I see that you've finally decided to show off your other forms. I knew you had it in you buddy, but it's all in vain, because I'm here to destroy you." Frieza laughed, and got into a fighting stance.

"Well, Rayne. It's a shame that you want to fight me alone, because you can't do it alone, I am much more powerful than when we first encountered each other." Rayne gritted his teeth and tightly clenched his fists. "I'll never forget that day in the pit, Frieza. You're the reason I'm forever tormented with this skin." Frieza laughed and stepped out of his fighting pose. "Of course, that was a much greater thing to do rather than killing you. Everyone fears you, and you can't stop that. So I have ruined any chance you have at a normal life, and even if I somehow die here today, I will revel in the fact that you will never be able to see Keytar, or Vanilla, or Frostbyte, or even your beloved Kohlra, EVER AGAIN!!!" Frieza began laughing maniacally, and Rayne's anger flew through the roof. The metre on his scouter was in deep orange, and it was only a matter of time before he went haywire and murdered someone he saw as an ally...


	4. A Monsoon Is Coming

"H-hey guys, w-what's with the insane power coming off of Rayne?" Krillin had a shaky voice, and a fearful tone as he asked Gohan and Vegeta this question. 'What IS this power? How can a simple earthli-' Vegeta froze, and stared down at the spectre. 'There isn't any way that he could be an Earthling like cue ball here. Is it possible that he is, a saiyan too? But no! There were only me, Raditz, Nappa, and Kakarot!' Vegeta began slightly shaking in his boots, thinking about what this man could be.

"COULD HE BE THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!?" Vegeta yelled out in fear, as Gohan and Krillin looked at him. "Wait a minute! You mean he's a saiyan too!?" Krillin asked Vegeta, quite shocked at this theory presented to him. "That's the only explanation I could think of. His energy isn't that of an Earthling's, I'll tell you that right now." Gohan looked down at him, and breathed heavier. 'Could there be other nice saiyans besides me and my dad?'

Rayne moved into a fighting stance, one that resembled an ancient dragon fighting style form that had been lost to the ages.

"He's got to be a saiyan! How could an earthling know such an ancient and sacred fighting style!?" Vegeta yelled out in absolute disbelief.

Frieza looked at Rayne, and shook his head from disgust. "I should've exterminated your mother when I had the chance! Now look what she's done? She's created an awful hybrid son who she doesn't even love anymore!" Frieza laughed even louder, while Rayne left his fighting pose. He took an elongated breath, and exhaled deeply as well. He then smiled, and re entered his fighting stance.

"You will not drive me to that form again Frieza, I vowed never to do it, and I never will." Frieza looked at him, shocked at his control. Before he knew it, Frieza caught a sharper-than-a-macaroni-in-the-1800's kick to the back of the head, and was layed out on the ground. Frieza looked up at Rayne with a look of pure shock. "No! You dare treat me like a peasant!?" Rayne laughed softly, and simply looked at Frieza. Frieza yelled out in anger and stood up. "Alright! It's obvious that I can't beat you in this form, so I have to go to my ultimate transformation!" Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin all looked in horror, while Rayne smiled and looked on, observing this transformation he has yet to know about.


	5. The Eye Of The Storm

Frieza let out one final yell, and he had finally transformed into his final form. A large smoke cloud was created where he stood, and after a few dramatic moments and camera pans, he was revealed. Rayne looked on in impressive surprise, while the others looked on in horror. Rayne stepped up, and laughed at Frieza. "You do look nice, and I feel your power has easily quadrupled, if not more, but you're still no match for what's to come, frieza." Frieza dashed forward with speed so quick that even Rayne couldn't defend against it, and Frieza landed one great blow that easily debilitated Rayne from being able to fight on. Rayne was ejected from his standing position into the Cliffside that was about 3 kilometres away.

Frieza smiled, and looked over to the group, and lifted his finger. He shot out a beam of energy, and it decimated a small namekian child, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. The group all exclaimed in awe, while Rayne fell out of the place he was dumped in. Vegeta immediately dashed forward to attack Frieza, but was caught by Frieza's tail, and launched up to the sky. Frieza dashed up, and hit about 100 punches and kicks onto Vegeta, then sent him rocketing down to the ground.

By this time, Rayne had gotten up, barely able to stand, but still had fight in him. He dashed forward to Frieza, and landed a few good hits, before being tossed over to the group like a bag of garbage on Thursday night. Frieza then picked up Vegeta with his tail by the neck, and began punching him repeatedly in the back, mocking him and the group of people opposing him. After tiring of hitting Vegeta, Frieza threw him into a Cliffside that was nearby, leaving him beaten and broken on the ground with rubble all around him. Rayne attempted to stand, but fell down again, and layed for a few moments, becoming temporarily deaf due to the trauma to his head.

When he came to, he noticed that Goku had arrived, and was burying someone, or something. Rayne observed the situation further, and noticed that Vegeta was missing, so he assumed that Frieza had killed Vegeta, and Rayne felt he needed to help avenge the secretly kind soul. He stood, and Goku noticed him. "Rayne! What are you doing here?" Goku ran over and helped him up. "I, am making, sure that this, son of a, bitch, doesn't leave this, planet alive!" Rayne stood up straight, holding his arm, obviously showing signs of battle damage.

"Frieza!! You have only been witnessing the power of when we last battled!! Now, prepare for my full power!!" Rayne took off his scouter, and crushed it in his hand. Frieza perked his attention up a little more, as did Goku, since an astronomical boost in power could be felt coming from Rayne. "Oh, Frieza, it's time my friend. No longer will you take the lives of innocent people, because today, You are going to suffer." Rayne stood completely straight, no longer holding his arm. "Oh really? I assume that you will turn into the form you've promised to stay away from, and maybe this mystical super saiyan will arrive, and the three of you will defeat what has never been defeated? You wouldn't do it, Rayne. And the super saiyan? It's a legend. Complete fantasy." Goku immediately responded, with a serious tone that gave Rayne more respect towards Goku. "I don't care about that, we're going to defeat you!" Rayne smiled and reentered his dragon fighting style stance, and Goku also entered his fighting stance.


	6. Lightning in a Bottle

'Goku never ceases to amaze me, but this new guy, he's an entirely different ballgame altogether. Where did he come from? How is he standing with what should be fatal wounds? I know that he isn't a saiyan, but he doesn't have the power of an Earthling either, so what's going on?' Piccolo was in deep thought, and barely noticed Goku take a split second glance at the group before staring Frieza down again. Piccolo noticed this, and prepared to fly away. "Gohan, Krillin, let's go! You're distracting him! All you can do is hinder him, let's go!" Piccolo and Krillin flew into the sky, but Gohan was distracted by something. "Gohan! Let's go!" Krillin called down to him. Gohan looked up, and then back to the fighters. "I'm leaving you dad! Don't you guys dare lose!" Gohan then joined the other two and blasted away so the fighters could focus.

After an intense staredown, Rayne and Goku rushed Frieza, kicking up small boulders in their path as they ran towards him. Rayne and Goku both went for a great punch, but both were blocked by Frieza, and soon the battle became epic. Their speed was unmatched, barely visible to Gohan and Krillin. They kept trying and trying to catch a weakness in Frieza, but the battle raged on, both sides attacking and defending, almost by instinct alone.

The planet rattled and shook at the mere power of the fight. After a bit, Goku and Rayne dodged a nuclear attack from Frieza, but barely so. Goku and Rayne were in the smoke cloud, and Goku realised that Frieza couldn't read where their powers were. The battle raged on as Frieza landed a hefty double hit to Goku and Rayne, knocking them to the earth below, before hitting them both with an energy attack.

After a brief moment of false victory, Rayne teleported behind Frieza, and stood for a moment, Frieza reciprocating this momentary reprieve from a battle. "You do know that I am going to kill you, right Frieza?" Frieza smirked and chuckled softly. "Maybe with the assistance of this friend of yours, you might be able to damage me intensely. You know you can't defeat me. Ever since that day, it's been eating away at you, hasn't it? The fact that I've always bested you in combat? The fact that I've killed off your entire clan? Or how about-" Rayne cut him off, and had a certain anger in his voice. "-the fact that I can only kill you once? Because that's my only regret with chasing you down all these years. The fact that I can only feel your blood fresh once. And trust me, you'll be begging for the pain to end after I'm done here, because I won't stop until all I see is your blood."

Frieza froze for a moment, but then regained his composure, and attempted a cheap shot on Rayne, but before he could, Goku appeared and crashed Frieza into the ground, Rayne showing thanks shortly after. The smoke cleared as Goku and Rayne returned to the ground, and Frieza was nowhere to be seen. Goku looked around for a moment, and sensed his power near a cliff. "Busted!" He shot two ki blasts towards the cliff, and Frieza was exposed, but only for a moment, before hiding again. After a short while, Frieza popped up from the namekian waters and shot a large energy blast at the duo. Goku realised what he had to do, and dug his feet into the ground.

Whenever the energy blast got to him, he caught it, but it carried him across a large field and into a cliffside. Meanwhile, Rayne's energy blast was caught, but returned to Frieza quickly, Frieza barely being able to dodge the returning energy blast. Frieza immediately shot energy from his eyes, Rayne dodging it with relative ease. "Hey, if you wanted kill me, you missed your shot. Now, you can't touch me, Frieza." He chuckled, while Frieza rained down more energy, Rayne dodging and deflecting all of them, leaving Frieza in awe.

After Rayne and Frieza took a moment to strategize about what to do next, they each went to ground level, and rushed each other, throwing out a punch with all of their might. The collision was powerful enough to cause an earthquake, and split open planet namek. Molten lava began spewing from the cracks in the planet, but Rayne and Frieza weren't done fighting. They began fighting with the intensity of 1000 super novas, making more lava arise, before they both stood back and stared each other down. "Frieza, you are going to pay. Your death, will be for the namekians, the saiyans, it will be for Vegeta, it will be for the Shinzo clan, but most importantly, it will be for ME!"

Rayne powered up yet again, and drove fear deep into the heart of Frieza. Rayne rushed Frieza, delivering a flurry of attacks, Frieza finding high difficulty avoiding them, catching multiple attacks with his face and body. After a while of attacking, Rayne stopped, and carried Frieza to the ground, dropping his damaged body to the ground. "I told you you would pay, and now it's time." He held his hand out, charging up an attack, the titanium white energy collecting in his hand. Suddenly, a purple beam went through Rayne's chest, and he fell to the ground.


	7. Liquid? Solid? Why not LolSquid?

Rayne fell down, seeming to have been incapacitated immediately. Goku arrived, and saw Frieza stand over Rayne victoriously. "A pure pity, Rayne. Well, at the very least, you can finally visit your clan and family again." Frieza began laughing, before Goku yelled out to him. "Frieza! This quarrel is between us! Don't kill him!" Frieza turned to Goku, and that distraction was long enough for Rayne to muster up some energy, and throw it at Frieza, knocking him down and damaging him as well. Rayne staggered to his feet, holding his chest where the hole is at. Goku quickly dashed over to him and helped him up.

"Rayne! Listen, you need to rest, you don't have to fight anymore." Rayne pushed him off slightly and hunched over, coughing up blood. "Goku, this battle, is mine to finish. If, i can't kill him, my family, my clan, they will be, forever, unavenged..." Rayne fell to one knee, before standing up again and catching his breath. "I have to defeat him, kakarot." Goku was taken aback by the fact Rayne knew his birth name, but immediately understood. "I understand Rayne, but this battle was started with us, and needs to end with us." Rayne immediately turned to him and yelled loudly. "Yeah!? Well my battle started 50 years ago! And it needs to end now!"

He coughed up a little more blood, but then wiped his mouth and stood straight again. Suddenly, the planet began to shake, and almost as quick as the planet shook, there were pieces of the land being thrown at Rayne and Goku. They both began dodging, although Rayne slowed down and began catching rocks to the face, which, in turn distracted Goku, and caused him to get hit as well. Both fighters lay on the ground, and Frieza approached them. "So much for your petty revenge, Rayne. So have fun visiting your clan and family, because you'll be spending a lot of time with them!" Frieza held up a large ball of energy, and laughed maniacally as he attempted to throw it at him. But before it made contact, Goku seemingly apparated and deflected the ball, dealing a devastating attack on Frieza as well, launching him many kilometres away.

He kneeled down and aided Rayne in standing up. "Goku, listen, you have to help me defeat him. I realise I can't do this on my own..." Rayne breathed extremely heavily, and blood seeped out of the wound in his stomach. "Of course, Rayne. I will help you avenge your clan." Rayne smiled, and stood up straight yet again, this time, feeling rejuvenated. "Now, you see, this is where I would usually use my untapped anger and become an unstoppable tank of meat and rage, but you see, I vowed never to do that, because it cost me everything. And what's worse is that was only about 10% of my fully untapped anger. My point is, we need a strategy, and quick." Goku thought for a moment, before Rayne came up with an idea. "I know! If I can at least close this wound, then we can defeat him no problem, but you've gotta keep him busy, okay?" Goku agreed and sent Rayne back to the group where he immediately fell to his knees the second his feet touched the ground.

Krillin and Gohan ran to him and checked on him. "Listen, guys. I need to recover, or at least close this wound, any ideas?" And with that, he fell to his back, completely exhausted, almost unconscious.


	8. The Power Increases Exponentially

Rayne awakes alone, with his injury healed somehow. He stood up, rather slowly, and noticed some commotion going on a few kilometres away. Rayne began hovering slowly over to where Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo were standing at. He observed Goku doing something very peculiar as he arrived next to The group. "Guys, what's he doing?" Piccolo answered without looking at Rayne. "He's charging up a special attack called the spirit bomb. It draws energy from every living thing on the planet, and he's going to use it to destroy frieza." Rayne looked on in awe. Suddenly, Frieza threw out a massive blow which knocked Goku off balance. Everyone was in shock, and even more so when he stood up again and raised his hands to the sky once more. Frieza continued to wail on Goku, until Piccolo decided that they all needed to give him their energy. "Wait a moment! I have an idea!"

Frieza continued to seemingly destroy Goku until Rayne appeared out of nowhere and spiked Frieza into the ground, before punting him a few hundred metres away. "Goku, you focus on charging the attack, I'll make sure that this punk doesn't disrupt you." Frieza stood, with an expression of anger on his face. "How dare you! I am the mighty Frieza!" He immediately dashed towards him, winding up a huge attack, before Rayne smacked him away, and dashed towards him, an epic battle commencing. Physical attacks were being traded by both people, large, planet shaking collisions riddled the battle, and both fighters were gaining no ground. Frieza finally got some distance, and charged up a death beam to shoot at Rayne. Rayne simply chuckled, and readied for the attack. As Frieza shot the beam, Rayne let it hit him, and he fell, lifelessly.

Frieza walked over to the seemingly dead Rayne, and he triumphantly laughed, placing his foot onto Rayne's chest. As if sent by Supreme Kai himself, Piccolo assaulted Frieza, launching him a bit of ways away. Piccolo knelt down to Rayne, and felt for a pulse. Soon after, Rayne coughed up blood, and woke up, groaning out in pain, and clutching his stomach. "Rayne! Good, you're alive! We need you, so stop fooling around and get ready to fight again!" Rayne chuckled softly and stood up, slowly. "Well, I didn't plan on seeing King Kai yet, if that's what you mean." He stood and dusted himself off, before looking over to Frieza.

He was in complete disbelief as he witnessed Rayne shake off a devastating death beam. "Just try me, Frieza. You don't know what you're doing." Rayne chuckled softly, and looked to Piccolo. "Listen, go collect Gohan and Krillin, give all of your power to Goku. I can handle this creampuff by myself." Piccolo looked surprisingly at him. "What the hell do you mean? You were just dead on the ground a moment ago!" Rayne laughed and looked back to Piccolo. "One day, I'll explain to you what is going on, but just realise that there's so much more happening behind the scenes than anyone of you could comprehend. Go get Gohan and Krillin, and give Goku your energy." And with that, Rayne dashed off to another encounter with Frieza.

Rayne went in for a large crippling punch, but then teleported behind him and crashed him in the neck. Frieza was spiked deep to the ground, and left a large crater where he landed. Rayne descended quickly, and gracefully landed on the ground. Frieza emerged from the crater with a very angry expression. "That is it! I have had enough of toying around with you! I will end this right now!" And with that, Frieza vanished, immediately appearing behind Rayne and striking him down into the crater, soon beginning to strike him at lightning fast speeds, causing heavy damage to Rayne's midsection.

After a few continuous minutes of nonstop damage, Frieza, now exhausted, rises and takes a small breather, before standing tall again, and smiling down at Rayne. "Alright, you insignificantly small creature, I'll kill you where you lie, and this entire planet will go up with you!" Frieza held his hand to the air, rapidly ascending to the sky, and charging up a purple ball of energy. Piccolo quickly dashed over to Goku and gave him what energy he had built up from Gohan and Krillin, along with his own. At that same moment, the energy he was collecting from the other planets finally reached a level Goku wanted. Frieza had reached a lofty height, and readied to throw his death ball, before Goku launched his own spirit ball, directly above Frieza's head.


	9. Who is The Shinzo Clan?

Rayne awoke in a white room, nothing but an ethereal glow surrounding him. Rayne stood up, and walked around for a moment, trying to find a place where he could possibly get an explanation. Suddenly, a person appeared out of no where and called out to Rayne. Rayne turned around, and saw a Namekian standing there. But it wasn't any Namek, it was Keytar, and as soon as Rayne realised this, he ran to him and leapt into him, giving the biggest bro hug anyone has ever seen. After the reunity, Rayne began asking all kinds of questions to him. "How are you? What have you been doing since we last spoke? Where are the others?"

As Rayne asked that last question, there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Frostbyte, a member of Frieza's race, Vanilla, a majin, which nobody of our canon would know yet, and finally there was Kohlra, Rayne's beloved Saiyan Goddess.

He stood, tearful, and highly joyful, as he gave Kohlra a huge hug. It lasted for a while, before Rayne pulled away, and looked at his clan, all together again since they last fought frieza. "Guys, you don't know how happy I am to see all of you together again. I haven't been able to sleep not knowing what happened to you guys. But I'm glad that you're all safe here in this, uh..." Rayne took another look around.

"Where is this place?" Frostbyte stretched and spoke, his voice sounding like a very pleasant and enjoyable 'Nails-on-a-chalkboard' sound. "Well, Rayne. This is essentially the Elysium fields, like in that Greek mythology you were always telling us about. It's great up here. There's no violence, no war, we get to calm down finally." Rayne smiled and hugged Frostbyte, quickly releasing before Kohlra spoke up.

"It is a shame that Frieza will defeat Goku, and take over the universe, but at least you're here with us now, right?" Kohlra wrapped one arm around Rayne, and used her other hand to hold his, before Rayne asked something in a very worried way. "W-wait what? What do you mean he's going to take it over?" Vanilla spoke up, her voice sounding like a small child's voice.

"Well, Frieza is much too powerful for them to take on alone, they only got this far because you were able to, at least, keep up with Frieza. Now that you're gone, they don't stand a chance." Rayne began breathing heavily, yet keeping his composure. Keytar noticed the breathing change and spoke up, his voice being low and growly, yet inviting. "What's wrong Rayne? You don't have to worry about that anymore. You can relax with your family from now on." "Yeah Rayne! We can go and finally be a family of peace!" "I mean, this is better than living in war." Kohlra looked up to Rayne, noticing him staring off. "Hey Rayne, how about we all go and practice some of that music you showed us? We can conjure up pretty much anything here!"

Kohlra smiled and began to walk in one direction, the Shinzo clan doing the same. Well, all except for Rayne. His hand slipped away from Kohlra's as she went to walk away. She immediately turned back to Rayne and stared at him, his eyes now tearful. "Rayne? What's wrong hun?" Rayne took a deep breath and covered his mouth, looking at Kohlra. "I can't. I can't do it." The rest of the Shinzo clan was behind Kohlra at this point, and stared at him in awe. "R-Rayne, please just come with us, we don't want you to go." Kohlra began tearing up, before hugging tightly onto Rayne, the rest of the clan doing the same soon after. Rayne stood there for a moment, his eyes pouring tears, and with the Shinzo clan on him, the choice he had to make was difficult, but he knew what he had to do. With one swift push, the Shinzo clan was all on the floor, and Rayne was slowly walking backwards, repeatedly muttering the words "I'm sorry," before a white light engulfed him, and he suddenly woke back up on Namek, Krillin and Gohan on either side of him.


	10. Transformed at Last

Rayne sat up, and looked off into the water. "K-Kohlra..." Rayne held his head and gripped his hair, Krillin and Gohan worried about what's going on with him. "Uh, hey Rayne, buddy, are you okay?" Rayne looked up, his eyes stained with the tears from his clan reunion. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Yes, I'm fine. Where's Goku? And Piccolo? And Frieza?" Krillin looked at Gohan, then back to Rayne. "Well, Frieza is defeated, and we don't know where the other two went." Rayne replayed the phrase 'Frieza is Defeated' through his head a few more times, before he realised that he didn't need to return.

"So, it's done then?" Krillin nodded in response. "Fine, I'll help you two fetch Goku and Piccolo, I'll do a little follow up, then I'm leaving this forsaken solar system." And as he finished his statement, Goku and Piccolo emerged from the water on a rock about a kilometre away. Krillin and Gohan, excited about their appearance, dashed as quickly as they could to him, while Rayne lagged behind. They met up for a celebration, and Rayne arrived a bit later than the other two. "Hey Rayne! Would you like to come back to earth after this? I'm sure you'll like it there!" Rayne waved off his offer.

"There's no need, I'm simply doing follow up, then I'm done here." Goku was taken aback by his abrasiveness, but then laughed it off. "Well, alright then! I understand that you must be busy, and we can't be all play all the time!" Rayne nodded and looked out to the water, mumbling to himself. "There's no way that Frieza could be defeated that easily, he's still gotta be alive, or maybe-"

Rayne was cut off by the sound of a death beam going through Piccolo's chest, and Piccolo soon dropped dead. Gohan, filled with grief, fell to his knees next to Piccolo and yelled out his name. Rayne walked over and looked up at Frieza, silently. "This time, I'll make sure non of you come back!" Frieza lifted Krillin up with (Telekenisis?) and popped him like a fresh bags of crisps. Goku became enraged by the death of his 2 friends, and he began powering up, to even Rayne's surprise. After a while, he transformed into the super saiyan we all know and love. He then ordered Gohan to leave, and to take Piccolo and Bulma back to earth. Rayne walked next to him, and smiled. "Thank you, Goku. For showing me this power, now, Frieza can die for good." And with that said, Rayne himself. Transformed. Into. A. Super Saiyan.


	11. Super Nova of Rage

Rayne and Goku look up at a shocked Frieza, silence drawing over the battlefield. "W-what now? Saiyans transform into apes! What does this mean?" Frieza asked shocked. As Rayne stared down Frieza, Goku ordered Gohan to leave the planet, and so he did, taking Piccolo and Bulma with him back to Earth, leaving our heroes, and Frieza alone to battle to the death. As Gohan was leaving, though, Frieza attempted to stop him, but not before Goku appeared and grabbed his hand, manhandling him. Rayne stood by and simply watched as Goku overpowered Frieza so easily. "How did you get this incredible power? D-don't tell me, it's true! Isn't it!?"

Rayne and Goku stared over to Frieza, before Goku yelled out in anger and dashed towards Frieza, landing many a damaging blows, and spiking him into the ground, causing a cave in inside of the crater that Frieza landed in. Soon, a geyser began blasting up, and Frieza rose, staring down Goku once again. Rayne hovered over to where Goku was, and stared down Frieza the same. "You condemn me for what I've done, but Saiyans are ruthless killers." Goku visibly got more frustrated.

"They payed for what they did." Frieza laughed, and stared intensely at Goku. "Oh, is that so? I thought they died because I killed them all!" Rayne immediately shot an energy blast at Frieza to shut him up. "Are we here to fight, or talk about murder? Because I can do both." Frieza smiled, and rose to where Rayne was, getting inches away from his face.

"Oh, I know that you can do a whole lot more than just talk about murder, Rayne. You can indulge in it, seep your mind deep into the act, and let it consume you completely, before murdering those closest to you. You think that all these years it was me who murdered your clan, but that's not farther from the truth, Rayne. It was you, and all because you let your anger get the best of you. All because you can't control your rage, and I got the better of you."

Frieza smiled once again, and breathed in to talk, before Rayne hastily wrapped his hand around Frieza's throat, squeezing tightly. "They died, because of something that you provoked. I blame you, not to hide it, but because they would be alive if not for your actions. So when I do this, I act for the dead." And with that being said, he snapped Frieza's neck on the spot, seemingly killing him instantly. As Rayne let go of Frieza's dead body, he fell out of the Pseudo Super Saiyan form, and stood for a moment, reflecting on his life until that point. After a couple moments, he fell to the ground himself. Goku caught him before he could crash, and layed him neatly on the ground.


	12. Namek's Destruction, and Also Frieza's

Rayne wakes up to find the entire planet destroyed, while Goku and Frieza were in the air, staring each other down. "W-what? How? I killed you!" Frieza and Rayne seemed to speak at the same time, as Goku looked back, noticing Rayne had woken up. "He's just like me, Frieza. An ally of good, and nightmare to you!" Goku powered up again, having returned to his Super Saiyan form prior to Rayne waking up. Rayne stood and stretched, soon flying over to Goku and taking in the destroyed planet. "This planet, needed not to be destroyed, but collateral damage on a dead planet, that is completely acceptable to destroy Frieza!" And with that said, he turned into his Pseudo Super Saiyan form again, and stood next to Goku, ready to defeat Frieza once and for all.

"How are you still alive? WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" Frieza stared at Rayne and Goku, pure rage in his eyes. After a staredown, Frieza disappeared, and so did Goku. They battled greatly, moving so fast that even Rayne had a hard time seeing where the battle was at. They traded nuclear blows with each other, quaking the ground, and air, around them. The battle came to a screeching halt when Goku landed a great blow to Frieza, and he hunched over in a great amount of pain. Rayne noticed this stop in the action, and quickly dashed over to them, standing over Frieza, alongside Goku. "Hey, Goku. Why don't you go find a way off this rock, and I'll take care of Frieza, alright?" Goku looked up at Rayne for a moment, then nodded and dashed off to find an escape route.

"So, your day has finally come, Frieza. How does this make you feel?" Frieza grasped for air, but managed to utter out a broken phrase, which further enraged Rayne. "It, makes me, feel, like I should, should have not g-given you mercy that day, and you, you should be, with your, clan right now." Rayne punted Frieza's ribs and picked him up. "Don't worry, I'll see them again, but we will be amongst the living, and you, Frieza..." He smiled and looked at Frieza. "You will be amongst the dead. Never to return."

He dropped Frieza and began walking away, before Frieza weakly stood up, rage clouding his critical thinking. He charged an energy disk, which can cut through literally anything, and will follow Rayne wherever he goes. Frieza laughs maniacally and launches the attack at Rayne. Rayne turns around, and notices that this attack is coming for him. He chuckles and holds his hand out, catching the disk. He smiles and throws it back. Frieza jumps up to avoid it, and laughs at Rayne. "That's good, very clever, but you're still going to die-" and at that moment, Frieza was cut in half by his own energy disk. He fell to the ground, now in 2 bloody pieces.

Rayne landed next to him, and leaned down, the biggest smile on his face. "Lay down and die, Frieza." He stood up straight and held out his hand, titanium white energy collecting in his hand. "P-please, P-please spare m-me, please..." Rayne stopped collecting his energy, and wore the look of a thousand angers. "Spare you!? You are going to wish that I spared you after I'm done! What about those Namekians? What about everyone you've killed? Including my clan? Where was their mercy? And you expect me to hand you the mercy you refused to give them?" Rayne quickly gathered a ball of energy in his hand, and slammed it down onto Frieza, completely encasing him in the titanium white energy.

By the time the energy and smoke dissipated, Frieza's body was nowhere to be found. Rayne chuckled, and fell out of his Pseudo Super Saiyan form, relaxing for a moment. "Hey! Rayne! Hurry over here, I found an escape route!" Rayne turned around and noticed Goku. He sped towards him, and followed Goku to Frieza's spaceship. The two of them quickly made their way to the ship's controls. They tried every single thing that they could, but nothing made the ship go. "Goku! We have about half a minute before the planet explodes! What are we going to do!?" Goku looked around, and noticed the escape pods. "Quickly! This way!" Rayne followed him, and they each took separate escape pods, since only one person could fit in each one.


	13. The End of the Beginning

Rayne crash landed in a desolate desert on Earth, with no sign of Goku to be found. He stepped out of his pod, and looked around. "Well, it seems that I've made it to Earth. What a pleasure, and a pain..." Rayne sighed and began walking in the direction of a strong power level. "My scouter, I can't count my level of anger without it, I... I..."

Suddenly, a voice came from the heavens, and the sky went dark. "My son, you need not worry about that, I know that deep down, you are capable to track your unbridled rage, and keep it in check." Rayne looked to the sky, fear in his heart. "B-but what if I don't find the way by the time I'm needed to fight again? What will humanity do then?" The voice was silent, then spoke after a considerable amount of time. "I do not know, but you need to be assisted, as there are new threats growing on your own soil."

Rayne showed an expression of anger, although fear still resided deep in his being. "They will not hurt my planet, what do I need to do to stop them?" The voice spoke out, this time greatly more determined. "I will send you weapons, and new gear to wear. They will hinder your performance, but if you master them, you will become infinitely more powerful than you once were." Suddenly, thunder cracked from the sky, and the training equipment fell from it. Firstly, a sword. It was simple, yet when Rayne went to retrieve it, it weighed a ton! Literally!

Secondly, a shield. This had a demon engraved on the front, but the shield itself was black, while the demon was coloured white, just like Rayne's ashy skin.

And finally, the training gi. The gi was simple in the shoes and pantes, black with red trim, but the too was more than that. It was a black shirt, with black gauntlets that had red trim, and a white overshirt, with a red demon emblem connected by black leather, which was bound to the gi. Rayne went to retrieve the rest of this, but the shield was easily 1000 pounds, and the gi's weight was undetermined by Rayne.

"Hey, what gives with the heavy clothes?" The voice from the sky spoke out again, his voice thundering through the sky. "The weight represents the weight of the sins of your clan. You must wear them, and they must cling to you like a shroud. Once you put it on, you can only remove it by accepting the sins of your clan, and letting them go." Rayne stared down at the ground, then back up to the sky. He nodded, and picked up the equipment, albeit he struggled while he did it, but he managed to get the clothes on, and carry the sword and shield comfortably.

"Alright, what now? I train by myself until I'm ready or something?" Rayne was as confused as he was scared, but the voice eased his mind a bit. "No, you will go to a place called Capsule Corporation, and seek the one named Bulma. Ask her for residency, until Goku arrives. Once he does, things will play out from there." Rayne struggled to bow, but managed to do so, and as he stood back straight, he looked to the sky one last time. "Thank you, father."


End file.
